bakery
by IK1234
Summary: A RedxBlue fanfic, A New Bakery shop opens on the duo's neighborhood. This brings a chain of events that revile Red's temper being tested, Blue finding out he might be bi. And the relationship that all of the yaoi fan base has always wanted! [Dick figures, RXB, yaoi, coffee, bakery shop, yaoi,] belongs to mondo media
1. Chapter 1

A RedXBlue fanfic,

A New Bakery shop opens on the duo's neighborhood. This brings a chain of events that revile Red's temper being tested, Blue finding out he might be bi. And the relationship that all of the yaoi fan base has always wanted! [Dick figures, RXB, yaoi, coffee, bakery shop, yaoi,]

Blue walked through the newly made bakery shop that had just opened on his street. The bakery shop was named sweet; it was a small bakery that sold from fudge, to ice cream, to cake. Blue checked behind his back making sure that his roommate wasn't floating magically behind him like he always had.

The boy sighed of relief and walked further into the shop, he was relieved that Red wasn't pestering him into going on some wild stupid and basically jumps off of a cliff for some beer trip.

For a minute Blue hadn't realized the figure behind the counter smiling intently at him,

"May I help you" Blue jumped and turned to face the cashier. He looked to be around Blue's age maybe a bit older. He was a dark shade of violet, with maroon lit eyes. He wore a dark red apron; his name tag was blotched with messy ink.

Blue blushed as he realized he'd been dozing off in the little shop. He quickly straightens himself, "uh no I'm uh fine, thanks" Blue decided to buy something considering the empty pit being irritated in his stomach.

"Oh so you HAVE decided you need some assistance no?"

Blue looked up surprisingly from the window of fudge and mentally slapped himself for being caught off guard two times in a row. He managed to hide the upcoming glare and pointed at one of the items being modeled in the case.

"What is that?" Blue asked staring at the unfamiliar looking red colored piece of fudge. Pink and purple candies were scattered around the plate.

"That? Oh HA! That is something that has been in my family for many generations." The man bent over down to unlock the tiny little glass window and picked a small piece of the fudge. He set it on a paper plate and slid it over the counter to Blue.

"Here I will let you try some,"

For a second the boy hesitated but eventually popped a small portion into his mouth.

"Wow that's uh pretty good" Blue bought a fairly large piece of the fudge, enough for Red and him, and a bucket of strawberry ice cream. The fudge's name was Maroon broom, which is why despite the odd color and candies that went along with it attracted his attention. The fudge reminded him of Red.

The man at the register eventually gave out his name as Blue had mentioned the nametag.

"My name is…Jup"

It was a weird name and Blue had never even heard of the name. He shrugged it off not wanting to be accused of rude and quickly left the small shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

So I will be continuing the story BUT the chapters will take a while due to school and other related topics

I plan to update when I can, like when I'm done with this note I'll be writing since I suddenly had a terrible urge to write Dick Figure chapters.

Hope you all like the story!

: Remember reviews help motivate so put in your thoughts and encouragement so I don't feel like I'm writing and posting this on the interwebs for no apparent reason m'kay:

~IK1234


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the nice reviews! I honestly thought no one would read it but I guess I was proven wrong! (There are only two XD)

Chapter two

"Red I'm home!"

Blue shut the door behind him with his foot, his arms were busy with the food, and fudge he had gotten earlier that day. He had basically melted to death on the way home due to the summer heat, even though it was around two and a half blocks away.

But now he was home, he sighed of relief and almost dropped the groceries by accident.

"Red can you help with the food?"

Red was in the middle of a level on one of his killing spree games, he glanced over at blue, then the game, then back at blue again. He grunted a response then quickly went over to blue and grabbed the majority of the bags out of blues arms.

"Did you know that there's a new bakery shop?"

Blue waited for a response but Red was already back on the game.

"Hey! Did you not put the groceries away?"

"How about checking before running up my ass with questions!"

Blue glared for a moment before making his way towards the kitchen. He peered through the door way and glanced at the counter expecting to see the bags of food. He jumped in surprise as the microwave went off. Red suddenly appeared behind him. Almost scaring the younger boy have to death before grabbing a burrito from the microwave and making his way back into the living room.

"What? Where?"

Blue opened the fridge and checked the cabinets.

All of the food was stacked nice and tidy within their new homes.

"I don't know how you did that but uh thanks…I guess"

Blue sighed and grabbed a piece of the newly baked fudge he had bought from the bakery; he walked into the living room and sat on the opposite side of the couch from Red.

"What the fuck is dat?"

Blue didn't have time to protect his food as it was snatched from his hands.

"Hey c'mon Red there's some in the kitchen go grab some of your own!"

Blue whined out as he made an attempt at grabbing his plate.

"Want it?" Blue narrowed his eyes at the other.

"Of course assholes now give it to me!" Red grinned just before he suddenly bolted off of the couch. Blue made a sound of annoyance; he pressed himself into the couch. Great now his fudge was gone, the boy crossed his arms and huffed.

"Red you douche!" he shouted out.

Minutes later the sound of Fudge sliding down the garbage can caught blue's attention. He saw Red coming back with a look of disgust,

"Dude where the _fuck_ did you get that shit from?"

Red laughed a bit as he sat down, Blue looked confused for a second before realizing he meant the fudge.

"Well if you'd like to know I got it from the new bakery shop a few blocks away. Maybe if you'd listen for once you would know!"

Red shrugged, He grinned then picked up his controller. The game un-paused and the sound of GTA5 was played,

Blue scanned the room; the floor was littered with beer cans, clothes, and pizza boxes.

_**Lovely **_

"Red how can you stay in this kind of environment all day? I mean seriously it's just so gross! There's fucking beer cans and food all over the floor, not to mention that you can't keep a place like this when your girlfriend comes around…"

Red obviously didn't care as he ignored the other not even glancing over at blue's rants.

"Oh my god is that a porno? Red learn to keep your shit in your own room! And what about those pizza boxes? Weren't we shrinked to ant size the last time!?"

"**Aww goddammit!"**

Red threw his hands in the air _almost _tossing the controller, He'd died just as he was about to tell Blue to quit being a whiny bitch.

"Dude you messed me up!"

Blue snickered at the other.

"Good that's what you get for being a douche!"

Blue walked back into the kitchen, he was still sour about his fudge so _hey_ why not grab more?

The fudge was still in its bag on the counter, not a dent in the plastic covering, which meant Red hadn't seen it. Blue quickly grabbed some and went to his own room; Red was obviously busy with his **stupid** game to pay any attention to him.

I'm finally done with this, (*bangs my head on my laptop for taking such a long time =-=*)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Want more? Simply review.


End file.
